


Moved On

by Leima



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I also wanted Adam to be happy, I relate to his actions and kind of imprinted on him, I wanted to write this even if season 8 is hated, M/M, enjoy :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leima/pseuds/Leima
Summary: Adam told himself he moved on, if there was anything he wanted despite his actions it was Shiro's happiness. He couldn't give Shiro that, but he could atleast watch over him in death.





	Moved On

Adam was happy for Takashi, he really was. All he wanted was Shiro to be home and happy even if he wasn't the one with him. The new husband made Takashi happy and that was so that mattered. He was at peace.

The new man made Takashi laugh. This new man followed Takashi into space and followed his commander even with the terrifying void all around them. All Adam could do now it watch Shiro from the wing of his ship as time passed for Takashi and the crew. In the afterlife time may have passed but it meant nothing now. Sometimes Shiro would have moments where reality seemed to be static, and Adam wished for nothing more than to hold onto his ex and say "You're right here Takashi. Your alive and here." But now he couldn't do that.

Only watch.

Adam never expected to see Shiro looking at him after death. When Shiro died, leaving his husband after a long life he actually looked for Adam. Adam said he moved on, he was happy Takashi found peace... He didn't need to be with Shiro when he had someone else. So why was he crying so much? Adam shouldn't be selfish, he could still watch Shiro instead of talk to him. Wouldn't that be better? Even if now they could finally speak.

"Adam...?" He moved on, but why did he hurt so much? He shouldn't want to hold Shiro's hand, he needed to respect Shiro's living husband.

But instead, Shiro grabbed his hand gently and took him form his resting place. He was no longer on his ship's wing watching Takashi, he was with him and crying so much.

Here was Takashi, not at Adam's plaque or visiting the paladins and there families... He was here now too. But he didn't want to feel this happy when Shiro loved another who followed him to the stars. It made Adam feel shame.

Especially when Shiro's husband came to join them. He didn't want to hurt him, he apologized for a good hour before Takashi and his husband Curtis could calm him. They were okay with Adan's feelings, they let him hold Shiro's other hand, they let him stay with them.

He moved on. So he said.

But he didn't let go of either hands. Not wanting to lose either in a day of light like he did in his last moments.


End file.
